


Hypnoctober Day 17

by birdginia



Series: Hypnoctober 2018 [17]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Asano Family Values, Hypnotism, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: (prompt - collaring)His son's technique is different from his own—he even insisted on using different trigger phrases—but that's perfectly natural, isn't it? The child is not a copy of the parent, but rather an entirely new version, ideally a better one. It’s an idea he couldn’t conceive of only a few months ago.





	Hypnoctober Day 17

Gakushuu has learned so much over the past year.

" _Sink_ ,” he says, and Gakuhou, almost to his own surprise, does. His eyes slip shut, his head bows forward, and he feels an odd sensation that he must have induced in hundreds of students by now, but is wholly alien to experience firsthand. It's not unpleasant.

Gakushuu has spent the good part of an hour bringing Gakuhou to this point, much longer than it usually took for Gakuhou to do it to him—but then again, Gakushuu is well-practiced at receiving this kind of treatment, and Gakuhou, for once, is not. It's still a struggle to keep himself relaxed in such a vulnerable position, but Gakushuu has earned this right, and deserves to have the most perfect subject possible.

"As soon as this is in place, you'll be locked into this state," Gakushuu says, and he feels soft leather wrapping around his neck. "No more tension, no more resistance." 

His son's technique is different from his own—he even insisted on using different trigger phrases—but that's perfectly natural, isn't it? The child is not a copy of the parent, but rather an entirely new version, ideally a better one. It’s an idea he couldn’t conceive of only a few months ago.

But the new version must at least be passable, because once the collar is snapped into place, he does feel that last scrap of tension melt away, his breathing slowing even further.

And then—nothing. Any thoughts that start to form fade away in an instant, subsumed by the black expanse of near-unconsciousness, and after what feels like hours, the next thing he hears is—

" _Wake._ "

Gakuhou opens his eyes. His first instinct is to check his watch--it's been about fifteen minutes. He's in the same position he remembers falling in, no change to his clothes, no pain anywhere. The only difference is that Gakushuu is now seated, not standing, in front of him, having moved a second desk chair closer to watch him from.

"I wasn't expecting you to try memory modification on your first try," Gakuhou says, stretching his arms. "What exactly did you—“

"I didn't."

Gakuhou blinks.

"I didn't... do anything. I just sat here."

"You had me completely at your mercy, for the first time in sixteen years, and you..."

"I just wanted to see." Gakushuu smiles, and it’s almost a smirk. "You're right. I finally had you—have you." He reaches out to the collar, hooks a finger in the D-ring at the front. “So I didn't _have_ to do anything, that's the best part."

He tugs on the collar again, pulls Gakuhou closer, near enough to kiss. 

"I finally won."

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is over at [@Slotheyyyyy](https://twitter.com/Slotheyyyyy). check out my very important thoughts and opinions on fucking, and @ me with any of yours!


End file.
